Chcolate Saves all
by bobtheskitzo
Summary: The Wizarding world's savior Harry Potter has been convicted of a crime he's never made(soo old!)Now with the help of Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy Harry is in Hiding. Who is the mysterious woman He's hiding with and how does she know Remus and our Dearly


Choclate Saves All

Pairings: HP/DM,SB/OC,RL/OC

Summary: The wizarding world's savior Harry Potter has been convited for a crime he never did! With the help of Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy Harry has gone into hiding.Who is the mysteriou woman he is hiding with and how is she linked to Our dearly departed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?Did I Tell you she owns a chcolate shop.

(I forgot to add that Draco is hiding with Harry.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter all I own is My OC, the chocolate shop, and my Ritalin which might I add am running low on.J.K. Rowling owns the Rest Of my story,butterum not the plot Bob owns that!

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to Le Shoppe of Le Chcolate!

Silence lay about the little room which imprisoned the helpless soul in it. Aurors wacthing the solid oak door onto which several wards and spells have been placed upon to keep the prisoner from escaping, for their day of reckoing has come, yes, Harry Potter, the world's savior was waiting for the escort to his death by the hands the Ministry best Aurors.

Harry Potter growled silently to himself. How could they! How cloud they turn their backs on him to think he was to save them.Ron,Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys.Remus the man he considered a father dissapeared on his time of need as did his godfather Sirius Black. Harry could hardly believe it's been a year since Sirius fell into the veil leaving him alone and it's been two months since Harry has been tried for the murders of his relatives,and Professor Snape,a man he dipised but not enough tha kill him. he hated his relatives also but not enough to kill them.

Harry let out a snort like laughter running his hand through his messy black hair. He had tried to tell the he had never went to Privet Drive to kill his aunt, uncle and cousin on the fifth of April at night, but the arrogence sons of bitches on the court didn't beileve him in fact they called him a no good huddlum!

"Fine I hope Voldemort kills the slow and painfully,"Harry muttered quietly pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose in front of his jade green eyes,"Fuck them all!"

Harry sat onto the hard wooden chair with a grunt.If he only had his wand,he thought wildly pulling up the sleeve of his oversize shirt,yeah,he'd make them all pay.

Harry look upat the high window of his prison and mentaly check off a list.

Goodbye Ron attention seeker.

Goodbye Hermione miss know it all bitch!

Good bye Dumboldore maniputive old coot!

"DIE!DIE!DIE!"Harry excalimed standing up his anger coarsing through his veins,"you'll all die!"

"Even us?" a voice said behind the raving boy,"If so then we'll leave,"

Harry turned to the door to see his fromal rival Draco malfoy standing in the doorway calded in a black robe his sliver blond hair wild about his steel grey eyes,a smile upon his face.

Harry smriked and said,"here to kill me early?"in barely a hiss.

Another figure came in hooded and said in a voice Harry reconigze,"no, we're here to rescue you,"

Harry blinked for a second and Whispered,"Remus?" in a disbelieveing voice

The figure pulled his hood down and revealed a amber eyed man with long tanwy hair to his shoulders with a smile on his face.Harry smiled and said,"To think I thought you were dead,"

"Yeah well, I had to sort out some things dear,"Remus said smile,"Like were your going to hide out at with Draco."

"This isn't a dream right?"Harry asked as Remus grabbed the goblet in which held Harry's water.

"_portus"_Remus murmured with the tap of his wand,"I have your wand Harry, come on you two this set to leave in twenty seconds."

Harry grab the the goblet as did Draco,moments later he felt that familar tub below his navel and was speeding off to a mysterious place.

Draco,Harryand Remus landed on to a hard floor with a THUMP! Harry look up smelling the rich smell of cocoa beans and vanilla.

"where are we?"Draco asked Remus who look about the Dark room.

"Le Shoppe Of Le Chocolate," a voice behind said startling the two boys,"welcome,"


End file.
